Love and Sorrow
by Stalker-San-Alchemist
Summary: Mail Jeevas. An orphaned kid with many troubles, gets revenge against the murderers. But what will happen when he drags another family into his hunt?
1. Chapter 1

I ran into an alleyway, hiding from all the commotion. I started to catch my breath, but tried to keep it as quiet as possible. I looked around. Nothing but garbage in this alley. This'll be the first place they come to look for me. I spotted a small exit on the other side of the alley. It's either that, or death. So, I chose to try and make it through the small gap. I go in legs first, logical choice, of course. I had to suck in my gut just to get my stomach through. When I finally squeezed my head through, it knocked off my goggles. I reached back and grabbed them quickly, and ran to hide. There was no way in hell I'd leave those behind! As I walked around in this strange building, I realized it had no doors that led to the outside. Just windows and that gap. I wondered if the police would find me in here. It's possible, but not likely. So I decided to take a break. I sat down on the second floor, leaning against the wall. There wasn't really any furniture in here, although there was a couch but it looked like it could go any minute. Wait. If they do manage to get in here, I could hide in that couch. Excellent. Things were falling into place. I looked down at my gloved covered hands. They were stained with blood. If I didn't want them to find me, I should wash the blood off. I sighed, then arose to go to the bathroom.

I washed my shirt and gloves, obviously I couldn't go around covered in blood. But before I hide, I should make sure they're dry first. I laid my shirt and gloves on the floor, so you wouldn't be able to see them through the window though, I couldn't risk that. I sighed, and decided to look for an escape route, just in case. I searched and searched but the only way out was the windows, and the gap. I wonder what this building was used for. It sure couldn't have been a house, for obvious reasons. Maybe it was a hideout. That made sense. Or…maybe it's where the homeless lived. That seemed more likely. But somehow, this building seems all too familiar…I wonder why.

As I return to the main room, I looked out the window to check up on the police. They brought out the dogs. Shit. Never thought of that factor. I grab my shirt and gloves and slip them on quickly. I may need to make a quick escape. Suddenly, I heard a small explosion while feeling the floor shake. They must've got in. Seconds later, several policemen ran into the room pointing their guns at me. I peer out the window from the corner of my eye.

"Put your hands up!"

I smirked and put my hands up. "This is oddly familiar."

"You're coming with us!"

I put my hands down, one on my hip and one on my chin. "Hm." I began., then gave a thumbs up. "Nah!" I then quickly turned around, kicked open the window and jumped.

I landed on my feet. "Ahk!" I shouted, "Think I broke an ankle."

I began to run it off. "Still durable, I should make it."

Ever since I got on the Kira Case, trouble has been drawn to me. Of course people, including Mello, think I'm dead—I thought I was dead myself! At least, until I woke up in a hotel room afterwards. That was all thanks to Lidner, she came up with the whole 'fake my death' thing.

I kept running down the street, thinking back to the past. I remembered the two men who shot my family as I drifted back to the past. The way they just bursted into the store and shot down my parents and sister. How I just sat and cowered in the closet, watching the dreadful scene before me. My vision faded back instantly as I felt major pain. I looked over as I flew through the air and saw I had been hit by a police car. Seconds pass and I skitted across the street. When I finally stopped, I heard several cars' breaks squeak and people surround the scene. I lay there, in too much pain to move, waiting for my fate to come. My eyesight was now red, probably from all of the blood. I look up and see the policeman crouching beside me. He was on his phone, most likely calling an ambulance. Moments later, it appeared he was talking to me, but I couldn't her it. I decided to test myself, see how far I could go. I struggled to stasnd, and the policeman was coaxing me to lay back down. I waved my hand, signaling I was alright, although that wasn't quite true. This man probably wasn't one who was after me, since he hadn't handcuffed me at all. I began to walk—more like limp—away, straying awawy from the scene. The policeman grabbed my arm (which hurt like hell!), holding me back. I jerked my arm out of his grip and ran off. I couldn't let them catch me now, or ever for that matter.

I was lying in an alley. It hurt to move, hurt to breathe. I was pretty much done for.

I closed my eyes a minute, ready to let go.

Moments later, I heard voices.

"Julie, get back here!"

"But Momma, this man's hurt!"

I opened my eyes to see a small girl only a couple inches from my face, and apparently, her mother approaching from behind.

"Momma, momma, he's okay!"

"Oh my--…" She began, kneeling down beside me. "We're gonna help, you'll be just fine."

I smiled, gave them a thumbs up, then passed out.

After they bandaged me up, they had me lay down in their guest room. I was staring at the ceiling, then noticed I was wearing pajamas. The woman came in.

"I'm sorry,"

She saw the look on my face, "I'm washing your clothes at the moment, luckily my husband had some clothes that fit you."

I smiled. "Thanks for all of this, really."

"What exactly happened in the first place?"

I paused.

"..Hit by a car."

"Then why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I could walk, and I'd never be able to afford it anyway."

"So you were just going to die!? What about—"

"My family?" I interrupted with a smile.

She looked worried.

"They're all dead, it wouldn't matter."

"So…you have no one?"

"Afraid so." I shrugged.

"I see…well do you have a place to stay?"

"Not anymore…but I'll cope."

"How about here? It's only me, my husband and our daughter."

I smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Just like old times."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll take you up on that, thanks."

I could feel her grin. "Glad to hear it. Well, if you need anything just shout. My name's Karen."

She stood up.

"I'm…" I paused, then smiled. "Mail."

And with that, she left. It was quiet for a while, so I decided to take a nap. I must've slept pretty still, because a couple hours later I heard shouting.

"Momma, momma! Big brother's dead! He won't get up!"

"What?!"

Then I heard footsteps and suddenly I was being shook.

"Wake up! Wake up big brother, wake up!"

I tried to open my eyes, and apparently Karen could tell I couldn't, and she stopped her daughter. "Big brother's just tired…Let him rest."

Moments later I heard her trot off.

"Mail…what's wrong now?"

It must've been by instinct because my head shook, telling her I didn't know. She sounded a little surprised but understood the gesture.

Days later, I shot up screaming. When I opened my eyes I was confused. Moments of waiting. Tim, Karin and Julie ran into the room. I looked at them with a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Mail..are you feeling okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah…but one thing."

They looked worried.

I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "I GOTTA GO!"

After I 'relieved' myself and had some lunch, I took Julie to the park. I played with her on the equipment and pushed her on the swings for a while, until I saw a cop car drive by.

"What's wrong big brother?" Julie asked.

I smiled nervously. "Let's go home, Julie. It's getting late."

"Kay!" She agreed.

I grabbed her hand and we made our journey home.

Right when we walked in the door Karen was already suspicious. I guess moms have a special knick for that.

"What's the matter, Mail?"

"Oh nothing, almost ran into someone I didn't get along with."

"Oh, I see. Well if there's anything you need, just let me know."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to start supper, check on you two in a bit." Karen said, then walked off.

"Um..big brother?"

"Hm?" I turned to Julie. "Yeah?"

"Um…can you help me with my homework?"

"Yeah, sure. What do ya need help with?"

"Math…we're learning multi..multi.."

"Multiplication?"

"Yeah that." She blushed.

"Okay, no prob."

Julie smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

We went up to her room and I showed her how to do a couple problems.


	2. Author's Update

Just popping in here to say that I'm so freaking sorry for those of you who actually read this or any other stories of mine. I've been slacking off on my writing way too much for the past year..or even more.. I haven't really been counting x.x

BUT. To those who actually want me to update..I'm working on it. But first of all I'll be editing some of my older writings that are posted on here to make sure they make more sense. Seeing as my writing has happily improved..and it would get confusing hopping from my old writing to new.

I'm thinking of removing certain stories from here..seeing as well..I can't picture modifying them or I just lost interest. I'm horrible with updating whether it's drawing or writing..and I might post stuff on DA from now on..but that's undecided.

This is pretty much me just rambling to myself to get my butt in gear..but if there's a specific story I should keep and/or edit..and add on to...just let me know. Everything's undecided at the moment so..yeah.

Thank you if you took the time to read this and once again, I'm so sorry ;A;


End file.
